


[Podfic] Fangirl!Frannie

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, Meta Fic, Multi, Post-Call of the Wild, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of innocentsmith's story</p><p>
  <i>Prompt: Post-CotW, Frannie discovers fandom. Any fandom you like. In between raising her gazillion kids and being an awesome cop, obviously.</i>
</p><p>Does she force Elaine into beta service? Does she get into huge shipping wankfests with Turnbull? Is Welsh tormented by dramatic readings of her WIPs? Does she send links to her brother that scar him for life? Does she ask her fake brother penetrating questions about male anatomy and sexual response that make him refuse to speak to her for weeks? Do all her BSOs tend to be described as muscular and blue-eyed, without regard to their canon appearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fangirl!Frannie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fangirl!Frannie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143865) by [innocentsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentsmith/pseuds/innocentsmith). 



**Length:**  13 minutes  
 **text**[at AO3](143865) [on LJ](http://innocentsmith.livejournal.com/53271.html)  
 **Download Link**  [at the audioficarchvie](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fangirlfrannie) (MP3)


End file.
